This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Auto manufacturers continually strive to downsize engines to improve fuel economy and reduce CO2 emissions. In order to minimize the reduction of engine output power due to the downsizing, turbochargers can be utilized to increase the power output of the engine. Turbochargers include a turbine that is driven by the exhaust gasses and include a compressor that is drivingly connected to the turbine for compressing the intake air supplied to the engine cylinders. The compressor generates charged or compressed air that typically requires cooling prior to introduction to the engine components. Therefore, there is a challenge to provide charge air cooling between the turbocharger compressor outlet and the intake manifold. To minimize the impact on the overall engine package size and mass, it is desirable to create a compact design for the charge air cooler that can achieve the performance targets.